Drafted
by VanillaVice
Summary: Human AU. Set in the 1940s. Tamsin is drafted into a war, and Bo is stuck waiting for her. One-shot. Rated T.


**A/N: This idea occurred to me at.. like 3 am one night. It's a human AU where Tamsin is sent off to war, and Bo has to wait for her. It's set in the '40s, but it won't be historically accurate. I say this because they wouldn't tolerate same-sex couples or most women fighting side-by-side with men in war. Essentially, it'll just be a more open-minded era in this fic. Also, the war Tamsin is sent off to won't be based off a real one because my focus is on the relationship and not the facts.**

**Tamsin and Bo will be fairly ooc.. I just badly wanted to write them in this setting. I might do a re-write and make it a more LG-centric fic, but don't hold your breath. **

**I'm horrible at explaining stuff. The only way you'll understand is if you read it.**

**Disclaimer: I am no expert on war, war life, or anything along those lines.**

* * *

><p><span>Drafted<span>

In the summer of 1942, life was as perfect as it could get for Tamsin Eldridge. She lived in the small town of Traverse, known for its cherries and annual cherry festival. And at the spry, young age of 18, she had everything that she wanted. She had a nice truck, a dependable job, and she was nearing year two in her relationship with the prettiest girl in town, Bo Dennis. Speaking of whom, the blonde was on her way to visit the gorgeous brunette after a hard day's work. Nothing could calm her quite like a day spent with the 17-year-old, nearing 18-year-old, girl and Tamsin found no shame in admitting that.

To most of the world, Tamsin was as cold as they come, and she seldom tolerated ignorance. Ever since she was little, she found herself in scraps, throwing punches at anyone who dare insult her friends or family. She never went down easily though, and as she grew older, she won more and more of her fights. And throughout it all, there was Bo. Bo, with the sweetest smile and gentlest touch, would patch her up each and every time. As kids, the small brunette would kiss the scrapes on her knees and the bruises on her knuckles. And as young adults, she would clean her wounds properly with alcohol and chuckle when Tamsin would flinch from the sting. Bo was the one constant in Tamsin's life, a garden flourishing among the weeds that made up the blonde's life.

When Tamsin's dad died, there was Bo crawling into her window way past her curfew to hold and comfort the weeping blonde. And when the blonde would get a failing grade and her mom would push her to do chores that were impossible for her age, Bo would be there to help. When Tamsin would be mean and spiteful, the brown-haired girl would chastise her and make her apologize. She made the blonde a better person in every single way, and it was no wonder that Tamsin fell more and more in love with her with each passing day.

However, their relationship was never one-sided, and Tamsin was there for Bo just as much as Bo was there for Tamsin. Ever since she was a kid, Bo enjoyed reading mystery novels, and because she couldn't afford the fee for a library card, she ended up staying until the library closed almost daily. The sky would darken considerably by the time she left the library, and besides the summer months, the brunette would find herself walking home in darkness. When Tamsin found out about this, she scolded Bo, working herself up into a fit of anger before storming off. As Bo left the library that day, she found that something was different. At the bottom of the steps outside stood a very out-of-place Tamsin with her hands stuffed deep in the pockets of her pants. _"I'll walk you home,"_ Bo remembered her muttering. The brunette then bounced down the steps, prying a hand out of a pocket so they could lace fingers as they walked home. Every day after that, Tamsin waited for Bo to come running out of the library and listened to her speak excitedly about how one day she'd become the greatest private investigator.

Tamsin protected Bo from parts of the world that sought to take advantage of or harm her. When someone would slyly suggest Bo to come over since their parents weren't home, Tamsin would be there to tug her away. When the girls at school would knock her lunch tray out of her hands, wasting a day's worth of lunch, Tamsin would share food with her. And when she was still hungry after school, the blonde would steal apples off Ol' Jenkins' tree to tide her over until dinner. When the boys would stare at her developing chest, Tamsin would throw several punches.

And whenever these same people asked for actual help, Bo always said yes because _"Tams, if they're mean to others, imagine how mean they are to themselves."_ Bo always tried to help others, no matter how far out of her reach the solutions to their problems were. Tamsin loved and hated her for that trait because Bo always ended up with the short straw. The taller girl's sole goal in life was to make sure that for once, Bo never drew that short straw.

Tamsin jogged home from work, eager to be clean and close to the girl she loved. As she burst into her house, she could smell the stew her mom was cooking up. She entered the kitchen and found her wise old mother mixing up ingredients for dinner rolls. Drawing in close, Tamsin pecked her mom on the cheek, startling her a little.

"Jesus Christ, Tamsin, way to frighten me. I could've hurt you," Acacia said in response, pointing at her daughter with dough-covered fingers.

"With what?" Tamsin grinned. "A whisk? A bit of flour?"

Her mother gave her a glare before pointing at the pile of mail on the kitchen table. "There's somethin' in there for you."

Still smiling, Tamsin went over to the table, digging through the pile before finding the one piece of mail with her name on it. Immediately, the smile dropped from her face as she read the logo in the upper left-hand corner of the envelope. _Department of the Army. United States of America._ Tamsin swallowed nervously as she tore it open, unfolding the letter inside. Her eyes scanned it quickly, and immediately, her heart dropped into her stomach. Acacia looked up, eyeing her daughter.

"What is it?" Acacia asked while washing a few dishes.

"It's.. from the army. I've been drafted into the war," Tamsin replied in a small voice, staring at the piece of paper in her hand as she heard the clank of a plate dropping noisily into the sink.

::::

Tamsin sat on Bo's bed, the same bed she shared with the brunette whenever they had sleep-overs as kids. Straddling and sitting on her lap was the aforementioned brunette whose sundress had ridden high up her thighs, barely concealing anything. This was due to the fact that Tamsin's hands were wandering along her thighs, occasionally resting on the brunette's behind under the skirt of her floral-patterned dress. Bo's hands, in turn, were running beneath the blonde's shirt, caressing her back in wide circles. They had been making out for a while now, expending all the energy that had been building while they were in the small cab of Tamsin's truck during the drive-in movie.

The couple decided a long time ago that they would never be caught kissing at the drive-in movie. The logic behind it was that they spent good money to see a film, and see a film, they would. The two had driven to see Citizen Kane, a film about discovering the meaning behind a reporter's last words. Or, word, as it was. The film had actually been captivating, but Bo and Tamsin still couldn't escape seeing the fogged up windows and the few rocking vehicles of the other movie-goers. And when the film would shed enough light into the cab, they'd glance at each other, aware of the building tension. But, they ignored it, focusing on eating the popcorn they brought and paying attention to the film.

Each time they did this, however, Tamsin would end up speeding back to Bo's house, giving her a false goodnight before parking her truck a block away. After parking, she'd sneak her way back to Bo's house and through her yard, effortlessly climbing up the trellis that was housed near the younger girl's room. Three times, she'd rap on her window before the brown-haired beauty would push it wide open for her girlfriend. Then, she'd come tumbling in, mouth searching hungrily for contact with the brunette's mouth. And they'd moan when they finally made contact, thanking the heavens for whoever designed the house so the master bedroom lay on the other side of the home.

Currently, Bo was working on unbuttoning Tamsin's shirt as they kissed with the light of the moon as the only thing illuminating the room. Once she had all the buttons undone, she pushed the shirt off of her girlfriend, separating their lips to place a soft kiss on her sun-kissed shoulders. The two were breathing heavily as they made eye contact now, Bo's hands lightly gripping Tamsin's biceps and Tamsin's hands holding Bo's sides with the material of the dress bunched between her fingers.

"We probably shouldn't.. you know," Bo trailed off vaguely, knowing the taller girl would understand. Though Bo had all the urges a normal teenager would, she didn't quite want to go _there_ yet.

Tamsin nodded, leaning in to place a final kiss on the place above Bo's heart; she breathed in deeply, trying to calm down. In public, Bo was the epitome of innocence and kindness, and no one would ever suspect that when she was alone with Tamsin, she'd give in to her desires. However, just before things got serious, she'd always ask to stop. Tamsin knew she wanted to wait until the time was right, and she respected that. She only went as far as Bo let her. Speaking of which, the day Bo let her touch her bottom and chest was probably marked down as one of the best days of her life.

Bo crawled out of Tamsin's lap, sitting down on the bed beside her. Though the sound was quiet, she heard the crinkle of paper in the older girl's pockets when she moved.

"What have you got in your pocket?" Bo asked quietly. "It was making a bit of noise when I was.. wiggling my hips in your lap."

Tamsin had spaced out and was confused by the question until it sunk in, and her face drained of color.

"Tamsin?" Bo prompted, her forehead creased in concern now.

Slowly, Tamsin reached into her pocket, pulling out that wretched piece of paper. With a shaking hand, she gave the paper to the brunette.

Being an avid reader, Bo was able to quickly read the entire letter in a couple of minutes, and by the end, her eyes were full of tears. "You've been drafted?"

Tamsin saw the pain and sorrow in those warm, brown eyes, and she couldn't help but hate herself. She clenched her fists in her lap, staring at them as she let out in a hoarse whisper, "I'm sorry. I'm so goddamn sorry."

Bo threw herself at the blonde, pulling her in close as the tears started flowing freely now.

In return, Tamsin hugged her back, her own tears spilling over. Her heart clenched, and her throat constricted, making it hard to breathe. The pain was vivid and raw as it coursed through her veins, rendering her speechless. "Please stay," Tamsin heard, and the words hit her like a freight train in the night. She breathed in deeply, steadying herself. "You know I can't, baby.."

Suddenly, Bo popped back up, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. A determined look crossed her face, and though her voice shook, it was full of strength. "Promise to come back to me."

"I can't—" Tamsin started, but was interrupted by a crushing kiss.

Bo pulled away, the same determined look in her eyes. "Promise me."

Tamsin pursed her lips, thinking before she answered, "I promise."

"Promise what?"

"I promise I'll come back to you, Miss Dennis, no matter what," Tamsin solemnly swore, knowing full well that she'd fight tooth and nail to make sure she'd keep that promise.

"Good because.. Because I can't imagine life without you." Bo cuddled into her girlfriend, breathing in her familiar scent.

"Likewise, baby." Tamsin tightened her hold, realizing that soon she wouldn't be able to hold the brunette.

"Two weeks, and then you'll be whisked away to fight for this godforsaken country," Bo muttered bitterly.

Tamsin almost smiled. It took a lot to get Bo angry. "Two weeks," she confirmed in a quiet voice.

::::

Two weeks had passed by quickly, too fast for Tamsin's liking. On their last night together, Tamsin drove out to their favorite spot in the middle of a field far out in the country. The bed of her truck was lined with pillows and blankets to make it comfortable as they looked up at the blanket of stars. When they arrived, she grabbed the backpack full of snacks and drinks, quickly jumping out of the truck and making her way to the passenger side. She opened the door for Bo, gesturing grandly in front of her. Bo rolled her eyes, mocking a curtsy as soon as she got out of the truck. Tamsin popped open the tail gate, setting it flat before she gracefully hopped up onto the truck's bed. She put down the backpack full of refreshments, leaning down to offer a hand. Bo took it gratefully, joining the blonde. They slid off their shoes, sitting down next to each other.

"Last night together," Bo murmured. To lighten the mood, she teased, "Not going out with a bang, huh? No harem of girls and cups full of alcohol?"

"Why would I need all that when I've got a beautiful night sky and an even more beautiful girlfriend?" Tamsin replied, pecking the brunette on the cheek.

"Aren't you charming.." Bo smiled, blushing. She was grateful that the only light they had was provided by the full moon.

"Only ever for you, baby." Tamsin winked, her signature smirk gracing her face.

"Good," Bo said, an unusual smugness invading her tone.

Tamsin grinned at this while she pulled out a bottle. "And because you are my beautiful girlfriend, I did something naughty."

"Naughty, huh?" Bo repeated the word, though coming from her lips, it was practically a caress.

Tamsin ignored the flutter in her stomach. "Mmhm.." She held up the bottle she pulled out, a smirk on her face once more. "I stole my mom's wine."

"Naughty, indeed," Bo commended her girlfriend. "Come on then, let's try it."

With a _pop_, the cork came out since Acacia had already opened the bottle previously. Tamsin held the cork in her hand as she tilted the bottle into her mouth, drinking a small amount of wine. She coughed a bit, shuddering from the taste. "Oh, that's awful."

"What's it taste like?" Bo asked, her curiosity piqued. She leaned in closer until the blonde handed her the bottle. Copying the blonde, she tilted the bottle into her mouth, sipping the liquid that came out. Her face contorted in displeasure, and she handed the bottle back to her girlfriend. "Oh goodness, take it away. That's awful."

The taller girl chuckled, wedging the cork back into place. She put down the bottle, reaching into her bag for two smaller bottles. "I thought that might happen.." She produced two glass bottles of Coke. ".. So I brought some back-ups." She twisted off a cap, handing the bottle to her girlfriend.

Bo immediately sipped it, attempting to erase the taste of the wine from her mouth. After a couple of sips, the taste disappeared. "Much better," Bo said, watching as Tamsin did the same.

"How do those geezers enjoy that stuff?"

"It's _sophisticated_," Bo answered in a nasally voice, mocking Mrs. Smith, the oldest and richest lady in town.

Tamsin laughed. "She wouldn't know 'sophisticated' if it crawled up her rump."

After finishing their Cokes and talking for a while, they lay down in the truck bed, staring up at the stars. Bo would point out the constellations she knew, teaching Tamsin the stories behind them. Tamsin, in turn, watched her intently, attempting to memorize the brunette in that exact moment. Unable to help herself, she leaned over, interrupting her girlfriend mid-sentence with the sweetest and softest kiss. Bo leaned into it, happily reciprocating the kiss.

Bo rolled onto the blonde, and Tamsin sat up as she felt hips roll into her own. Her hands sought out Bo's thighs, forcing the shorter girl's dress up around her waist as she caressed the bare skin. And eventually, the brunette unbuttoned her shirt, pushing it off her shoulders just like she did that night two weeks ago. Tamsin paused, realizing how familiar the situation was. She pulled away, her breathing labored.

"Wait.. Stop. If we go any farther, it'll be painful to stop," Tamsin spoke in a low, husky voice.

In response, Bo pulled back, reaching down to grab the skirt of her dress. She pulled it up and over her head, discarding it somewhere in the truck bed. In the end, she was left in a simple white bra paired with equally simple white panties.

Tamsin stared in awe at the girl she loved, her eyes roaming over everything she had touched, but never saw. With the moonlight kissing Bo's pale, soft skin, she prayed that the brunette wasn't teasing her. She had seen plenty of sunsets and sunrises, flipped through albums full of stunning photos, witnessed the endless cycle of seasons elegantly blending into one another, and yet none of those things measured up to how exquisitely beautiful her girlfriend looked in that moment. Hesitantly, she reached out, brushing her fingertips across the brunette's ribs and watching her shiver beneath her touch. "I don't think.."

Bo interrupted, "What if I don't want you to stop, Tamsin?"

Tamsin glanced up at Bo and found raw, unadulterated desire burning in those brown eyes that were flecked with the tiniest bit of blue. "You don't want me to stop?"

Bo bit her bottom lip while shaking her head no as she slowly guided the blonde onto her back again. Then, and only then, did Tamsin finally understand what was about to happen. She wound her arms around the first, and only, girl she would ever love, bringing their lips together in a feverish kiss that would spark hours of exploration and love-making.

::::

The sun slowly rose up and over the horizon, chasing away the cold air of morning. Everything seemed so utterly peaceful as the girls held each other in their mess of blankets and tangled limbs. Tamsin glided her hand up Bo's bare back and along her spine as the brunette snuggled into her side. In return, Bo lightly traced her fingertip along each rib on the left side of her body. The gestures weren't sexual in nature; rather, they were a means to remember the details of the other's body. Eventually, Tamsin let out a sigh.

"We oughta move soon, baby.."

Bo pulled away, leaning on her elbow as she kissed one of the small love bites she left on the blonde. She trailed her kisses up until she met the blonde's lips in a soft kiss.

"I'm going to miss this," Tamsin murmured, kissing her back. "Miss it even more especially after last night.."

Bo smacked her playfully. "I see you're just in this for my body."

"Your body.. your mind.. your heart. Especially your heart. It's my favorite," Tamsin replied, kissing the shorter girl's cheek.

"I'm going to miss your smooth talking." Bo smiled, trying to hold onto the moment. Little did she know, she would be replaying this moment every night in her head for the next four years.

_A few hours later._

Tamsin stood in front of Bo, using one hand to hold her bag and the other hand to gently cradle the brunette's cheek. Standing on her toes, Bo had her hands tangled in the lapels of the taller girl's jacket, pressing her body close as they shared a tender and loving kiss. Normally, they would never display any sort of affection that went further than cheek-kissing and hand-holding, but today was different. _The bad kind_, Bo decided in her mind.

Reluctantly, they stopped their kiss, the two of them locking eyes. They could feel the tension building, the anxiety of knowing they'll be apart for an indefinite amount of time. Tamsin kissed Bo's forehead before attempting to lighten the mood.

"Now, don't go writing me a 'Dear John' letter, alright?" Tamsin teased her, a light smirk on her face.

"I would never dream of doing so, Miss Eldridge," Bo responded, smiling ever so slightly.

"That's _Private_ Eldridge to you now, miss."

"Well, _Private_ Eldridge, I think you look quite dashing in your uniform.. Dashing enough that I'd like to.." Bo trailed off, whispering the rest of her thought in her girlfriend's ear.

Tamsin grinned. "Please do save that for when I get back."

"I plan on it," Bo stated matter-of-factly. "But.." she started, pulling out a picture of herself. She handed it to her girlfriend, smiling. "Don't forget to think of me."

"Whether I had this picture or not, I would still think of you every day. But thank you, baby." Tamsin pecked her on the lips, depositing the photo into her bag. She then pulled out a picture of herself, handing it to Bo. "For the same purposes, of course."

"Not even in my dreams will I stop thinking of you," Bo responded, carefully holding the photo in her hands.

In the distance, a man began shouting for the drafted citizens to gather and line up to board the plane that would take them to where they were all stationed. Luckily, it seemed most of the townsfolk would be in the same platoon.

Tamsin swallowed nervously. To calm her nerves, she leaned back in to press several kisses against Bo's lips. Afterwards, she murmured, "I love you.. Ever since we were kids, I've loved you. Every day that I spend on this earth, I love you more and more. Mark my words, when I get back, I'm going to marry you. We'll grow old with each other, I promise you that. After all, that's the only happiness I'll accept."

Bo's eyes welled up with tears, and she sniffled, trying to hold them back. "I love you, too, Tamsin. You're my best friend and my protector. And when you get back, I will gladly be your wife. A life that begins and ends with you would be absolute perfection so hurry back, okay?" Near the end, her voice cracked, and the tears spilled down her face silently.

Tamsin dropped her bag and wiped Bo's tears away with the pads of her thumbs, putting all of her strength into holding back her own. The final call for draftees resounded through the open space, and Tamsin hugged the brunette fiercely.

"Don't forget. Every year, on this day, this plane will come back.. to take new people and to bring people back," Tamsin said in a low voice, picking up her bag after they pulled away from each other. "See you soon," she finished in a murmur.

Bo nodded, afraid that if she spoke, she would unravel right before the blonde's eyes.

And with that, Tamsin jogged towards where the other drafted people were, lining up behind someone. She kept her eyes glued forward, knowing that if she looked back, she wouldn't have the strength to board the plane. As soon as she boarded, she pulled out the picture of Bo from her bag, lightly caressing it with her thumb. Not even 15 minutes apart from the younger girl, and she could already feel the need to be next to her.

Standing on the ground, Bo could feel the pull that told her she should be next to Tamsin. She clutched the photo of the blonde in her hand, staring down at it. She pressed it to her heart and watched the plane take off, carrying her bit of happiness with it. When it was out of sight, Bo stood there still, waiting for the moment where she'd wake up from this bad dream. She waited, and she waited. She pinched herself. Nothing. She was wide awake and alone. So very alone.

::::

_A couple months later._

On her way back from her job at the library, Bo rushed to her house, knowing the mailman came around with his vehicle at this time. She rounded the corner, the sound of her heels clicking on the sidewalk, and there he was. She caught up with Mr. Calaway, the mailman, just as he was about to put their stack of mail into their mailbox.

"Mr. Calaway! Is there anything for me?" Bo asked eagerly.

"Huh?" Mr. Calaway let out, confused. He raised his bushy caterpillar eyebrows, looking through the stack. "Mmm.. I think so, Miss Dennis." He handed her the letter, and immediately, Bo recognized the handwriting as Tamsin's.

She let out an excited noise, running into the house and up to her bedroom before the mailman could prompt her to take the rest of the mail. She sat down on her bed, staring at the precious letter in her hands. Carefully, she opened it, sliding out the piece of paper. She unfolded it, savoring each word that was written.

_To my favorite girl,_

_Sorry I haven't written you sooner, baby. I fear the little old man who's training us is out to kill us. He's a balding man who calls himself Trick, and every day, he works us tirelessly from dawn to dusk. I'm doing better than everyone though; he called me one of the best in our platoon. The food here is awful. I miss your cherry pies and the mashed potatoes and gravy you make.. _

_Actually, I just miss you the most. I stare at your picture like a love-struck fool every night.. which, I suppose I am love-struck. The guys and girls here tease me. They say no way in hell you're my girl, but I tell them to get bent. The other soldiers are pleasant enough, though. Most of the time they're playing cards or sports. I choose to read. Are you proud of me?_

_I'm writing this real quick before afternoon drills start, so I have to end it here. Write back soon. Tell me if my ma is alright. And don't forget to tell me what you've been up to. I miss you, sweetheart, and I love you very much._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Tamsin_

Bo smiled, holding close the letter to her chest. She went to her desk, placing it down as she found a pen and piece of paper to write her reply.

_1 month later._

Tamsin was lying down on her bunk, reading _Of Mice and Men_ by John Steinbeck when the rest of her bunkmates came spilling into their barracks.

"Hey, Eldridge, got a letter for ya!" Billy Bournes boasted, waving it in the air.

Tamsin put down her book, standing up and reaching for the letter. Just as her fingers were about to grab it, Billy yanked it away, smiling teasingly at her. "Bournes.. I swear if you don't hand me that mail, I'm going to put you flat on your ass."

"Hmm," Billy hummed, looking at the front of the envelope. "Looks to be from a Bo Dennis. Huh, she's your sweetheart, ain't she?"

"This is your final warning," Tamsin said, edging closer and closer. "I've been going easy on you when we practice."

Billy started to tear open the letter at a snail's pace, and that's when Tamsin sprung into action. She faked a tackle, and Billy fell for it, planting his feet on the ground to brace for it. Instead, Tamsin crouched to the ground, swiftly sweeping out her leg and knocking him flat on his back. Billy groaned in pain as the blonde snatched the letter out of his hands. She pat his forehead with her free hand, listening to the cheers of her other bunkmates. "I warned you, Bournes, never mess with an Eldridge. Maybe you'll get lucky next time," Tamsin smirked, walking outside now.

When she arrived at her favorite tree, she sat down on the ground, leaning her back against it. Her nimble fingers tore open the envelope, and a letter with Bo's delicate handwriting came sliding out. And along with it, a coin.

_Dearest Tamsin,_

_I was so happy when your letter was delivered to my home. I made an unacceptable noise, and I know you would've teased me endlessly. I miss your teasing. I visited your mother the other day, and other than lonely, she's okay. She says now that you're gone she's got nobody to cook for, so I told her I'd come by every Tuesday for lunch. I've been doing well too. I've got a job at the library, but I suppose that's no surprise to you. It's a great way to occupy my time besides reading. _

_It took a while for me to adjust to your absence, you know. The nights were the hardest because I knew that even waking up wouldn't permit me to see you, so why bother to sleep? I'm doing much better now, though. You'll be very upset to know that because you're gone, everyone's been trying to go on dates with me. But I'll have you know I decline them every time. The only date I'd like to go on would have to include you, and only you. _

_By the way, when you come back, I'll make you as many cherry pies as you'd like, and then we can have a big dinner with just the two of us. And afterwards, we can.. you know. Anyways, before I get all bothered.. I just wanted to say I've enclosed a good luck coin for you so that even when you're fighting, you can have a little piece of me with you. I love you._

_With all my love,_

_Bo_

Eventually, an entire year passed since that fateful day that Tamsin left Bo in their hometown. In that time, they exchanged numerous letters speaking of how they were both holding up. They figured that they could send several letters in one go, rather than waiting for back-to-back correspondence. The last letter that Tamsin sent stated she would already be deployed once Bo received the letter. Now it was just a waiting game to see where Tamsin would be stationed so she could send more letters.

One month passed. Nothing. Three months passed. Zero letters. It was half a year before Tamsin sent a single letter, and it was succinct. Bo was just glad she received something to indicate that the blonde was still alive and kicking.

_Dear Bo,_

_I have only a minute to write this. Even then, I'm not supposed to be writing. Our squad leader is much, much more harsh than the drill sergeant from camp. I'm alive. I'm breathing. I'm missing you. Take care. I love you._

_Yours,_

_Tamsin_

_P.S. I love your coin. Your picture and it are my most prized possessions at this point._

Carefully, Bo grazed her fingers against the rushed writing of the blonde's. She could feel where Tamsin pressed down hard, pausing to think, she assumed. Quickly, she pulled out a pen and piece of paper to write a letter back.

_Dearest Tamsin,_

_I'm sorry your leader is harsh. Thank you for even risking punishment by writing me a letter. I am overjoyed to learn that you're doing alright. Everything is okay on my mind. Your mother is doing fine. Everyone's stopped approaching me for dates, I'll happily let you know. _

_I miss you terribly. I thought it would get easier as time went on, but it's only gotten worse. I would do anything to have you just a five-minute walk away from my house again. I'm glad my picture and coin are getting their use. I like knowing you think of me often. Stay safe, baby. I love you so much._

_Sincerely,_

_Bo_

With that, Bo folded up the letter, sliding it into an envelope and sealing it shut. She wrote down the correct addresses and ran down the stairs to put it into the mailbox. The brunette knew it wouldn't be picked up until morning, but there was something comforting in knowing it was there already.

Little did she know, it would be the last letter she ever sent to Tamsin.

::::

Six more months passed, and Bo still hadn't heard a single word from Tamsin. Today marked the blonde's two-year absence, and Bo waited at the airport for the plane that would take more drafted people but would also bring back the wounded or deceased. She hoped with everything in her heart that if Tamsin didn't get off that plane then that meant she was still alive. She wouldn't dare give herself the time to think about the chance that they just hadn't found her girlfriend's body.

As soon as the plane landed, and the engine was shut off, several people came pouring out of it. However, while most of them were walking, there was one person in a wheel chair with one leg missing everything below the knee. Bo immediately recognized the person as Michael, a boy she had seen often but never talked to. She rushed over to him, prepared to ask questions.

"Mike! Do you know if Tamsin's okay?" She tried to slow her speech, but the question came spilling out as a jumbled mess.

Mike didn't understand at all, but he picked out Tamsin's name so he understood the gist of it. "Tamsin?"

Bo nodded.

Mike blew out some air. "The last time I saw her, she was alive.."

The eager look on Bo's face must have been too obvious because his next words crushed her.

"But the last time I saw her was about 6 months ago.. Like an idiot, I stepped on a mine and lost a lot of my leg. Plus, there's still shrapnel embedded in me. I was honorably discharged, but yeah, I haven't seen her since. I stayed behind in the first location to heal up, but she was sent ahead to the front lines."

Bo's face drained of color, and a cold sweat covered her body despite the heat of the sun beating down on her.

"Tamsin might not be alive anymore," Mike stated bluntly. "You'd be a fool to wait for her. There's plenty of people who'd be happy to date you."

Bo gritted her teeth, and with an ice cold tone, she replied, "No, thank you. I'll wait. You may roll away now."

_Two years later._

Tamsin stepped off the plane, setting foot in her hometown for the first time in four years. She breathed in deeply, taking in the fresh air that wasn't plagued by the smell of gunpowder, smoke, and death. The war was almost over, they said. There was no need for her to be there anymore so they sent her back to her civilian life. It was certainly a change of pace going from being in a warzone to this small town life. Instead of a foxhole, she'd be sleeping in a bed. Instead of the mush they passed off as food, she'd be eating a home-cooked meal. Instead of sleeping alone, she'd have a certain brunette beside her.

Speaking of whom, Tamsin glanced around the open area for Bo, finding only families who were rejoicing that their child had come back safely. She pat down her left pocket, making sure the ring was still there. She spent a heavy chunk of the money she earned while being in the army on a silver ring encrusted with sapphires. Traditionally, Tamsin would have gotten a diamond ring, but as soon as she saw the sapphire one, she couldn't pass it up. The gem's color reminded her of the small specks of blue in Bo's eyes, and she knew it'd be perfect. And the jeweler described it as a three-stone ring which "represents yesterday, today, and tomorrow." How could get it get any more perfect than that?

As soon as she was sure the ring as in her pocket, she straightened her jacket and cap, wanting to at least look presentable for the girl she loved. Her eyes scanned the crowds of families, and try as she might, she couldn't find Bo. _Huh.. Maybe she's late. I'll wait for her on that bench, that way I can see her when she gets here._ Tamsin threw down her bag next to the bench before she sat down on it and waited for Bo to show up.

After waiting an hour, Tamsin pulled out book to read. This time, she was cracking open _The Little Prince_ by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. After a couple more hours, Tamsin was closing the book as she had just finished it. She glanced around, looking for Bo. Still nowhere to be found. She relaxed her body, slinking lower into the bench as she leaned her head back. _If Bo could wait four years for me, I can wait a few more hours for her,_ Tamsin reasoned with herself as she closed her eyes.

Without helping herself, Tamsin fell asleep on that bench, and it wasn't until a few hours later she woke with a start. She squinted her eyes against the remaining light of day, rubbing them to wake herself up. The blonde looked to her right, half-expecting Bo to be there reading one of her mystery novels. And when she'd realized that the taller girl was awake, she'd smile sweetly and hug her close.. But, that wasn't the case as Tamsin looked to her right only to find an empty candy wrapper.

With a sigh, Tamsin stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Bo probably forgot what day it was. She must be at home reading up a storm with all of her books. The brunette had written in a letter once that the library let her take home the books that were too tattered for people to borrow. Automatically, Tamsin's feet started walking towards the neighborhood where Bo lived.

When Tamsin arrived, she noticed a green truck sitting in the Dennis's driveway, and her eyebrows furrowed for a moment. She brushed it off, walking towards the steps that lead to the porch where she and Bo spent many nights sitting and talking about everything and nothing. Before she ascended the stairs, she set down her bag so she'd have two arms to hug her girlfriend. She rapped three times against the wooden door, patiently waiting.

The door swung open, and the most unexpected thing happened. A boy, who looked to be the same age as Tamsin, stood in the doorway, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"It's a bit late to be recruiting, don't you think?" Tamsin heard the boy say.

Hesitantly, Tamsin asked, "Ah.. Is Bo here?"

"Oh. Yeah. We're in the middle of dinner. I didn't think she was expecting anyone this late." The boy then turned around, calling out for Bo to come to the door. Afterwards, he stepped out of the house and onto the porch where Tamsin stood. "So, who are you?"

Just as Tamsin was about to answer, Bo came gliding through the door. She looked up, staring at her girlfriend. No. Scratch that. Ex-girlfriend. Tamsin glanced between the boy and Bo, finally understanding.

"Tamsin.." Bo whispered as she stepped outside. Hesitantly, she reached for the blonde's hand, but like lightning, Tamsin pulled it away.

"Tamsin, you say? Oh.. You're _that_ Tamsin," the boy interjected with a sneer. He then wrapped an arm around Bo's shoulders possessively. "Sorry about this, Tams, but Bo's my girl now."

"Luke, stop it," Bo objected, ducking out from under his arm.

Tamsin stared at the ground, trying to even out her breathing.

"Come on, then. Can't you even look at your friend?" Luke mocked, reaching his hand out to tilt Tamsin's face up.

That was it. The last bit of Tamsin's patience ran out, and she quickly grabbed Luke's arm as soon as he touched her. She twisted it painfully behind his back, finding satisfaction in his outcry of pain as she slammed him up against one of the supporting pillars of the porch.

"Don't you fucking dare try to touch me, or I'll break your arm," Tamsin growled, emphasizing her point by pushing against his trapped arm.

"Ah, hell!" Luke yelled, squirming from the pain. "Bo! Stop her."

"Tamsin! Stop! Please. Please stop," Bo begged, gripping Tamsin's bicep.

Finally, Tamsin turned around, a fire burning in her own eyes. She made eye contact with Bo and froze at what she witnessed. She had seen it countless times before during the war, but never from Bo. For the first time in her life, Tamsin saw fear in Bo's eyes. _I'm scaring her. What the hell is wrong with me?_ She shoved Luke to the ground before heading down the steps and grabbing her bag. She started walking towards her own house, ignoring the commotion behind her.

"Tamsin!" Bo yelled after she asked if Luke was okay. She ran after Tamsin, reaching out to grab the blonde's hand.

Tamsin turned around, yanking her hand away. There was disbelief and sorrow swimming in those brown eyes, but she steeled herself as she spit out her next words. "Don't you dare touch me either, Bo. _Just leave me alone._"

"Tamsin, please. Just listen to me. Please," Bo begged. She wanted to talk to Tamsin, wanted so desperately to be near her again even if the blonde hated every fiber of her being. She wanted to explain. She couldn't let Tamsin walk away, not with so much pain swimming in those green eyes.

"So much for not being able to imagine a life without me, huh?" Tamsin started walking away again, knowing those words would stop Bo from following her.

And she was right. Bo stopped in her tracks, stunned by the blonde's words.

::::

The next day, Tamsin lay in bed in only a pair of shorts and shirt. It was nearly one in the afternoon, but she was already two glasses of whiskey deep. With nothing to do, she stared at the ceiling, slightly intoxicated until she heard knocking on her door.

"Go away, ma. I don't want your damn triangle sandwiches for the last time!" Tamsin yelled through the door, closing her eyes.

The door clicked open, and just as the blonde was about to say something snarky, a familiar voice spoke up. "I'm.. not your mom, but I could probably make you triangle sandwiches anyways."

Heaving out a sigh, Tamsin opened her eyes to find Bo standing in the middle of her room, looking entirely too beautiful in her sundress. Tamsin immediately recognized it as the dress she wore the last night they had together. "What do you want from me, Bo?"

Instead of answering her, Bo glanced at the bottle of alcohol sitting on the blonde's nightstand. "I see you've moved onto heavier stuff." Next to it, she saw a worn-out photo of herself with a coin sitting on top of it. She swallowed, forcing her eyes to Tamsin.

"Like I said, what do you want from me?"

"I want to.. explain Luke to you," Bo said nervously.

"I don't need a goddamn explanation. You moved on. That's it. The end."

"It's.. not like that," Bo sighed, sitting on the taller girl's bed, despite the objection evident in her eyes. Bo looked down at her hands before she spoke. "I'm dating Luke because my dad lost his job six months ago. Luke's dad owns several banks, so he offered my dad a job.. on one condition. If Luke could date and potentially marry me, he'd let him have the job. My mom isn't fit for work, and with any other job my dad wouldn't have been able to pay the bills. I.. I thought you were dead, so I accepted. I didn't hear from you for two years, and Mike comes back, telling me you're probably dead. I didn't want to believe him, that's why I waited two years. But then.. then everyone who was drafted alongside you came back, and none of them heard from you either. I really thought you were gone, Tamsin."

"Does he make you happy?" Tamsin asked suddenly, sounding too sober for the two glasses of whiskey she already drank.

Caught off-guard, Bo stuttered, "I-I mean.. He's nice to me."

In a barely audible voice, Tamsin asked, "Do you love him?"

"It's not about love, Tamsin," Bo answered weakly.

"That's a load of crap, Bo. Everything is about love. I went to war because I love my country, and I came back because I love you. Loved. Whatever. I don't care."

"You still love me even after knowing what I've done?" Bo questioned, a glimmer of hope fluttered in her heart.

Tamsin swallowed, lacing her fingers across her stomach. "Try as I might, Bo, I can never not be in love with you."

Bo stayed silent, her heart was pounding full force against her ribs.

Tamsin took advantage of the silence and continued, "You know, you really were the only thing I ever thought about. You were nowhere in sight yet you were on my mind constantly. When we did drills, and I thought I couldn't make it, I thought of you and pushed through. I bragged to everyone that I had the most beautiful girl waiting for me, and they all teased me about it. But God, Bo, you were the one thing that got me through that time spent on the battlefield. When I was sent to the front lines, I thought for sure I was going to die.. but I pushed through for you. I was in a trench with Billy Bournes, and the enemy was closing in on us. I told him, 'I can't die here, Bournes, there's a Bo Dennis waiting for me at home and I'm going to marry her' and.. he understood. He told me he'd cover me so I could get out, and I told him as soon as I was safe, he'd have to follow me.. But that son of a bitch, he just kept on firing and firing his gun until he emptied it, and he had nowhere to run. I yelled at him to come to me, but all he yelled back to me was 'I've got no one waiting at home for me, Eldridge. This is it for me, friend. Make sure to tell her what I've done!'"

Afterwards, Tamsin grew silent, and she covered her eyes with her hand, holding in her tears as she relived the memory.

"I don't love him, and I never let him touch me," Bo whispered.

Tamsin sat up now, staring at her. "Then why aren't you with me? Do you not love me anymore?" Her voice came out hoarse and strained, and she hated herself for it.

"Tamsin, I have loved you since that day when we were five years old, and you had the audacity to break my window with your dirty baseball. When you ran up to my window, and you climbed that trellis for the very first time just to get your ball. With your dirty knees and toothy smile, I fell in love with you. How could I ever fall out of love with you?"

Without putting much thought into it, Tamsin wrapped her arms around Bo, pulling her into her lap as she softly kissed her lips, putting all of her pent-up emotions over the years into it. Bo kissed her back with just as much feeling, her arms snaking around the blonde's neck just to keep her close. They kissed for several minutes, reveling in the familiarity of the other person's lips. Finally, they pulled away from each other, panting.

Tamsin rested her forehead against Bo's. "Run away with me," she murmured.

Bo squeezed her eyes shut, an internal war raged inside of her. "I can't, Tamsin," she finally said.

"Why?" Tamsin whispered.

"Because if I do.. My dad won't have a job.. My parents will lose the house.. I don't want to make them unhappy."

"Damn it, Bo, don't you realize you're making everyone happy but yourself? Maybe it's selfish of me to say that, but it's the truth. All your life you've done everything for everyone, but nothing for yourself."

Bo pulled away, getting off of Tamsin's bed. She straightened her dress. "I don't care, Tamsin.. As long as everyone I love is happy, then I'll be happy."

"I'm redeploying tomorrow," Tamsin said, looking away from the girl she would do anything for.

"What?.." Bo's voice held an element of panic.

"I called in a favor yesterday after I saw you with that boy. I told him to send another plane tomorrow, and if I showed up, I would help with tidying up the war. And if I didn't, he would just pretend nothing ever happened."

"You can't redeploy," Bo stated stubbornly.

"I can and I am. I'm not going to sit around here and watch that boy do everything I want to do with you. I can't handle that. Just go be happy with that guy."

"Tamsin.." Bo started, reaching out.

"Don't, Bo. Just.. leave, okay?" Tamsin spoke quietly, guarding her emotions now. "Please leave."

The brunette ran out of the room, covering her face as her eyes welled up with tears.

::::

The next morning, Tamsin sat on the same bench where she waited for Bo. This time, however, she was waiting for something much bigger, plane-shaped, and made of metal. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back as she heard the familiar sounds of an airplane landing. She knew she'd have a while before the plane was ready to boarded. When she opened her eyes, something was blocking the sun.

Tamsin sighed. "Yes, Bo?"

"I.. I did it," Bo murmured, sitting down next to the blonde.

"Did what?" came the confused response.

"I told my dad I couldn't be with someone I don't love, and that maybe it's selfish of me because he'd lose his job.. But he was okay with it. And my mom was too."

Tamsin sat there, stunned into silence.

"So, will you stay?" Bo asked hesitantly.

".. I can't."

"But.. I.." Bo struggled to find the right words.

"I know, and trust me, I love you even more. But I can't go back on my word. I told my buddy there'd be a 70% chance of me boarding that plane." Tamsin looked at the expression on Bo's face, and she leaned in, kissing her cheek gently. "I promise I'll come back to you, Miss Dennis, no matter what," she repeated the same words she used four years ago.

Bo peered at her through her lashes before she pulled Tamsin into a tight hug.

"Besides," Tamsin added, reaching into her pocket. "We still need to get married." She pulled away, opening the jeweler's box to reveal the three-stone sapphire ring.

Bo's eyes widened in surprise. "When did you.."

"Just before I got on the plane to come back. I wanted to surprise you, but.."

"I love it, Tamsin. And I love you," Bo sniffled.

"Of course you do. I'm the best," Tamsin smirked lightly, slipping the ring onto Bo's left ring finger.

"Come back soon, okay?"

"I'll try my best, baby."

Bo smiled genuinely for the first time in years, and it was all because Tamsin called her 'baby.' Yes, she was still completely head-over-heels in love with the blonde, and being near her just emphasized that.

Tamsin leaned in, kissing her goodbye before she headed towards the plane.

This time, Bo didn't feel alone. If anything, she felt lighter. She knew Tamsin would be back, and her heart sung because of that fact.

::::

_Six months later._

Bo ran out of the library, jumping into her truck to head to the airport where Tamsin was no doubt waiting for her. Her shift was longer than usual because a couple of people called in sick, so she was more than two hours late to see Tamsin. Thus, she sped through the streets, throwing the car into Park when she drove into a parking space. She hurried to where she knew the plane would be, and paused. The sight that met her was not a sight that she wanted to see.

There were soldiers surrounding a mahogany casket with the country's flag covering it. She slowly walked towards them, tapping the shoulder of a nearby soldier.

"Excuse me, but.. whose funeral is this?"

"Ahhh.. I think I heard the name Tamsin Elder... Eldridge floating around? Not too sure on if she's the one in the casket or.."

By the time the soldier said 'Eldridge,' Bo was already on her way home. The tears streaming down her face blinded her, and she had to focus extra hard just to stay on the road. As soon as she was in her driveway, she jumped out of the truck, running towards her room. The brunette ran up the stairs and into her room. She couldn't see from how many tears were running down her face, but she had lived in the house long enough to know where everything was. When she got to her room, she threw herself onto her bed without a single thought, and she clashed with something hard.

"Wha—" Bo began, looking up at what she hit.

There, a very stunned Tamsin lay. "Bo, why are you crying? Do I have to beat someone up?"

Bo simply curled herself into Tamsin's body, breathing in her amazing scent.

Even though she was still beyond perplexed, Tamsin held Bo, waiting for answers.

After several minutes of sniffling and nuzzling, Bo finally spoke. "I thought you were dead again," Bo murmured, hiding her face. "Why are you here instead of the airport?"

"I am very much alive, sweetheart. And I came here because you were taking too long.. I'd rather fall asleep in your bed than on a bench."

"I wish I would've known you'd be here. I asked someone whose funeral it was.. and they mentioned your name so I was immediately upset."

"My name probably got mixed up in it because James might have been talking about my promotion to Captain.."

"I am as stupid as they come," Bo muttered.

"That's okay.. I still love you." Tamsin gave her signature smirk.

Bo leaned in, kissing her tenderly on the lips. "And I love you."

"And besides," Tamsin said, "I promised that I'd come back to you, didn't I?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2: My first ever one-shot. Yes, the characters are rather ooc, but I did try to make subtle parallels with the LG universe. If you found them, job well done!**

**Honestly, I just couldn't get this out of my mind, so I decided to write about it.**

**P.S. I know that my knowledge on war stuff is next to nothing. Also, excuse any grammar mistakes.**


End file.
